Betrayal
by megashypuppy
Summary: "The saddest thing about betrayal is that it never comes from your enemies."
1. Prologue

"You two will be infiltrating U.A. Gather information on the heroes teaching, the new students, and any other information that could be useful to us. I'll keep you updated on all the dates of our attacks on U.A, the first one being soon, as they won't expect it. Of course, first you have to pass the exam to get into the school, which I assume you'll have no problem doing. Even though this is your first huge mission, a lot is riding on you guys."

.

 **"Don't screw this up."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kaminari and Kirshima sat together before the exam a few months later. They listened to all the rules of the exam and what they were going to do. They took notice of the students around them, and made a game to guess who would get in and who wouldn't.

They guessed that the loud kid with glasses would probably get in, and the kid he yelled at to stop muttering wouldn't have a chance.

They were put in different blocks, courtesy of Sensei. Kaminari and Kirishima would be able to see more student's quirks in action that way.

Their orders were to get in, but don't show of too much.

Kirishima noticed that the glasses kid and the curly haired kid were in his block. If they hadn't ruled out him before, he would've now. The poor plain kid didn't stand a chance.

The test started and Kirishima rushed ahead with all the others excluding one person. He hardened his skin, taking out a few villains worth one and two points. By the time the giant villain worth no points showed, he had gained thirty-nine points.

The giant machine had surprised him. He and Kaminari had not been told of something like this being in U.A's exams. It wasn't a huge problem, though. Kirishima decided that it would be better to just avoid it like Present Mic had recommended. He took off with the other examines.

The zero pointer hadn't been the only think that surprised him though. Kirishima and Kaminari had anticipated a lot of things happening during the physical exam, most had been correct. He had not, however, seen this coming.

The plain kid they'd written off had jumped into the air and punched the giant villain, destroying it.

 _Why the hell had he done that? Who in their right mind would go up against that thing?_

These thoughts raced through Kirishima's head as he watched the machine go down. While everyone else ran over to it, he watched as the kid started falling out of the sky down to the ground. It was obvious that he had broken his bones.

This wouldn't end well for that kid.

Kirishima rushed over to where the kid must've fallen, and got close enough to see a girl save him. His eyes widened.

 _Was she the reason why he went up against that monster? Why would he risk himself for another person like that?_

 _ **Because that's what a hero does.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kaminari was assigned to block A for the mock battles. He took note of the people around him as well, and saw a couple people that might stand out.

The battles started and he took off along with the other examines. Kaminari's quirk especially helped against the machine villains. He took out about thirty villains, not wanting to show off, but not fail either, like Sensei had told them.

Although, thirty was nothing compared to how many one kid in his block took out. The number was seventy-seven by the time the physical exam ended. Needless to say, Kaminari was impressed.

He was strong and had a powerful quirk. And from what Kaminari had noticed so far of him, he seemed more like a villain than a hero. He'd have to keep an eye on him.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Classes started a few weeks later. Both Kaminari and Kirishima were put into class 1-A, lucky for them. They noticed the people in their classes that they'd seen during the exams. The loud kid with glasses and the villain like guy were in their class. They also noticed a few others that were in their blocks during the test.

"I-I'm from Somei Private Academy. My name is Tenya Iida."

"Somei? So you're a damn elite, huh? I'll have fun crushing you."

"Awful. Do you really wish to be a pro hero?!"

Kaminari listened to their conversation, looking at Iida and Bakugou. He noticed their eyes go over to the door, where another student was standing.

Kirishima noticed him as the guy that took down the giant villain the day of the exams, and overheard that his name was Izuku Midoriya. The girl he saved walked in a moment later, greeting him and asking him a bunch of different questions at once, while he blushed, his whole face red around her. Kirishima guessed he'd never been around that many girls before then.

Their teacher appeared behind them and told them to get ready in their gym uniforms. And once again, Kaminari and Kirishima were surprised. They were having a test on the first day?

They were surprised many times after too, mostly by how much power the students in their class had. They were amazed.

Maybe this whole mission was going to be a bit tougher than they first thought.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

During the attack Shigaraki lead against, Kirishima deliberately jumped in to attack Kurogiri, to block Thirteen's attack. Though, he wasn't expecting Bakugou to attack him as well. At least it made Kirishima's attack seem a lot less weird than if he did it alone.

He was sent along to another location in the facility with Bakugou too, and saw another side to the explosive guy.

"I mean, if all their sending up against us are these idiots...we should be fine." Kirishima grinned.

"You sure are calm all of the sudden. You're usually more like.."

"I'm always calm you damned broom-head!"

"Ah. There it is." He smiled again.

Bakugou was a pretty interesting guy, Kirishima decided.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kaminari did not like having to pretend to be stupid whenever he used too much of his quirk. It was annoying and pretty unbelievable, if he was being honest. Though it was easy to put up the act.

He did almost falter when Jirou talked to the villain holding him.

"I always thought this about Kaminari but, you electric types are are all natural-born winners, yeah? Never mind being a hero. There are so many different jobs you could do. This might sound naive but... Why become a villain? I just gotta wonder..."

 _What the hell? Does she know...? How did she find out?_

It was hard for him not to tense up in an obvious way. He was relieved to find out that it was a just a diversion to try and distract the guy holding him hostage.

Still, Jirou's words were left in his mind after that no matter how much he tried to forget them.

 _ **Why become a villain?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Wonderful. This mission is going along just as planned. You two are doing very well. Keep gathering information just like this, and everything will continue to go just as smoothly. We aren't planning another attack for awhile, so you can relax for now. Though, I think it would be wise to get closer to this 'Bakugou.' If we could pull him to out side, it would really hurt them. "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kirishima did get closer to Bakugou, befriending him pretty quickly. Though, it wasn't as easy as he though it would be.


	2. Betraying the Villains

**_\- A few months later -_**

 _(After getting back from the Forest Boot Camp)_

 **-Eijirou Kirishima-**

 **.**

They'd lost him.

.

The League of Villains had taken Bakugou.

And Kirishima hadn't done a single thing to stop them.

.

At the moment, he was in a state, that was a lot like Izuku's. He just stared up at the ceiling, thinking about what he would've been able to do if he had been there.

Well, it was more like what he might've wanted to do. It wasn't like he could go up against the league without screwing everything up. He was one of the traitors, after all.

Traitor...

 ** _Him._**

He was the one that brought those villains there in the first place.

Kirishima did admit, he wasn't the one that directly called the villains there, Kaminari was. That was how they planned it all.

At the beginning.

Slowly, Kirishima had broken away from Kaminari. He was slowly becoming an actual part of the class with everyone. He was fitting in with other soon-to-be heroes.

The thought that he was going to betray all of them, the friends he'd made in that class, was awful. He doubted that he could go through with that. How would he stand the look on his friend's faces once they come out with the truth?

 ** _How would he stand the look on Bakugou's face?_**

So, he quit helping them. The league still thought that he was with them and so did Kaminari. He didn't plan on telling them that he decided that he would become a hero. If he could...

He was planning on telling everyone at U.A soon. When he was ready to do that. He just wanted to enjoy being with his class for the time being. Kirishima had a pretty good idea of what might happen once he told everyone about formerly being with the League of Villains. He was sure that they were going to lock him up, at least for a little while.

He didn't expect to have everything interrupted by the whole Training Camp thing. He had forgotten about the whole thing, focusing on not going. It had slipped his mind that the villains were going to kidnap Bakugou at the camp.

Funny how he hadn't wanted to go to the camp then, but was regretting not being there when things went down. Kirishima cursed his luck.

.

Suddenly, Kirishima sat up, an idea popping into his head.

If they could take him away, Kirishima would get Bakugou back. He got up and got dressed, throwing on whatever was closest to him. He ran out the door of his apartment to the hospital.

Hell, if he was just going to get on the bad side of the League of Villains, better to help out his friends while he does it, right?

He rushed though the hospital doors. He was about to run up to the desk before he stopped.

He wasn't expecting to see Todoroki there.

"What the!? What are you doing here Todoroki!?" The red and white haired teen turned around from the front desk to face him.

"I could say the same to you." Kirishima looked down.

"I uhh... How do I put it... I couldn't stand just doing nothing back home, so I uhh..."

"...I get it. Same goes for me." The person who was talking to Todoroki before Kirishima showed up gave him the room numbers for Izuku and Momo. They decided to stop by Momo's room first, considering that Izuku wasn't up at the moment.

As the got closer to her room, Todoroki held out his hand after seeing the door open. The two boys leaned in from the door frame to see All Might talking to her. They overheard her tell him about planting a transmitter on one of the villains. She also had a device to track it. Kirishima's eyes widened.

 _'That's perfect! We could definitely use that thing to track the villains to their hideout!_

 ** _I can get Bakugou back with that!'_**

He and Todoroki stepped out and went back out to the waiting room. Todoroki looked at him.

"I'm assuming that you want to follow that transmitter?"

"How could you tell?"

"Your reaction to the device was a giveaway. I'm in if you have a plan." Kirishima's heart swelled. He grinned.

"Alright! I'm thinking that we could get Midoriya to join too. From what I heard, he seemed really torn up by Bakugou getting taken. I'm sure that he wouldn't want to be left out of this. We would have to find some way to get Yaoyorozu to make another device for us too..." Todoroki nodded.

"I'm sure that we can convince her somehow. You might want to start thinking of a good argument though. I doubt that she's going to give it to us if we just ask."

"I have something in mind. I'll talk to her today. Hopefully she agrees."

"Okay, good luck." They parted, going their separate ways. Kirishima was more determined to get Bakugou back now that he had a plan and at least one person to help him.

.

.

.

Kirishima had sensed All for One's power like everyone else. It was terrifying.

He had never met Sensei in person, never knew exactly how much power he had. He knew he was very strong, but this was on a whole other level.

The guy could match All Might.

It was not good feeling knowing that the person you betrayed was this strong. He could end all their lives in an instant.

They didn't have to make sure not to move, their bodies did that for them, frozen in fear.

Kirishima knew that they had to get out of there if they wanted to stay alive. He knew that, but nothing would move. It was all he could do to focus on breathing.

"-God, his shit reeks!" His heart jolted. "The fuck is this shit?!"

 ** _Bakugou!_**

 _'Shit-! How could I forget the whole reason we came here?! I've got to get to him somehow! Even if it means exposing everything to them, I have to-'_ Yaoyorozu put her hands on him, stopping him in his tracks. He looked at her with wide eyes. He also noticed Iida doing the same thing to Midoriya.

 _'How were they ever going to save him!?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"It's up to Kirishima. It can't be me. Or Todoroki, or Iida, or even Yaoyorozu... Ever since we started school up until now, you and Kacchan have built each other up as equals._

 ** _It has to be you who calls out to him!"_**

"Come!" He had yelled down to Bakugou, not sure if he would actually grab his hand. He had yelled so loud, he was sure that one of the villains had heard him and recognized his voice and look.

That didn't matter to him right now.

What did matter, was that moment when Bakugou had jumped up and grabbed onto his hand. With a big grin on his face too.

"You idiots..."

Kirishima gave him a grin of his own once they had passed the scene, about to had on the ground.

 ** _They finally had him back._**

.

.

.

The broadcast showing All Might in his weakened state was shocking to say the least. Kirishima had been told by Sensei that he had been the one to weaken the number one hero. All he could think is that he just betrayed him. He made an enemy out of someone that strong. He was once again frozen, eyes on the screen.

He would come clean to everyone soon. It gave him less of a chance to get tangled up with him in a fight if he was in a prison cell.

But still, he was going to wait just a bit longer. As selfish as it may be, he just got his best friend back. He wasn't going to get separated from him again right away.

.

.

.

The battle between All Might and All for One ended, with All Might victorious. Needless to say, the entire crowd of people watching the fight had cheered loudly as he lifted his fist into the air. Kirishima cheered just as lod with the rest of them.

Once it was over, they began moving to get out of there. They would go to meet up with Todoroki and Yaoyorozu. They would also have to get Bakugou to the police to report what happened.

After all of then, they went their separate ways. Kirishima thanked them all for helping him go save Bakugou.

When he got home later, he went straight to his bed to try and get some sleep, but was kept up for a bit longer than he would've liked. Thoughts raced through his head.

 _'They definitely saw me and recognized me, I'm sure of it. And even if I didn't, there's still Kaminari...I definitely betrayed his trust by going to save Bakugou...I can imagine that I really hurt him. We were looking forward to this mission together. And I went and blew it by becoming friends with a future hero. Hell, I even want to become one now if it's possible. Kaminari must really hate me now...'_ He rolled over onto his back and ran his hand down his face. _'He'd definitely tell them about what I did. But, at least, he won't do anything to blow my cover at U.A...I think. He can't do anything without blowing it for him and everyone else at the Villain Alliance. Hopefully that fight bought me a bit more time with everyone in class...'_

 ** _'Hopefully I get a chance to explain everything to them...'_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **-Katsuki Bakugou-**

 **.**

Going to school the next day was not going to be pretty.

Bakugou figured that Aizawa was going to say something about them going to rescue him, he figured that they were going to get hell for it. He didn't expect a heavy feeling of guilt to go along with the whole thing.

He was already really pissed that he got taken by a villain a second time, but this just added onto his awful mood.

Shit- Since when did he start caring about all of them?! He had been perfectly fine all by himself throughout elementary and middle school. There had been a few people that he hung out with before, but this was very different.

Dammit, he really didn't like to see them down! Especially Kirishima. That idiot was supposed to be smiling, not frowning like he was now.

Fuck it, he was gonna do it.

He grabbed Kaminari and made him use up all his electricity before tossing him out. He was now stupid and, hopefully, the class would cheer up. Katsuki was going to be really pissed if it didn't work. He saw Jirou's reaction and decided that, yes, it did work.

He walked over to Kirishima and held out some money for him to take. The guy was really confused, but got it after a few seconds. Bakugou told him to just keep being the dumb-ass he normally was.

"...Sorry bout' that." Bakugou turned back around to look at him as he announced to everyone that he was buying them all to a barbecue.

 _'What the hell does he have to be sorry about...? Moron...'_

He followed everyone into the building to see where they were going to be living from now on.

.

.

.

 **-Eijirou Kirishima-**

 **.**

After the 'Room King' battle, Tsuyu had asked everyone that went to go save Bakugou to meet her outside. Kirishima figured that it must have something to do with the rescue mission.

Her apology was really surprising. He hadn't known that what she said to them had such an affect on her. It really meant a lot to him that she wanted to set everything straight with them. He was the first of all of them to apologize to her, even shedding a few tears himself.

.

.

.

Later, that night Kirishima was studying when he heard a knock on his door. He jumped when he heard Kaminari on the other side.

"Kirishima! Open up or I will. We gotta talk."

Nope, he was not ready to face him. Not at all. What would he say to him anyways? _'Oh, sorry for turning my back on everything we worked on the past few years, can you forgive me bro?'_ Yeah, that crap wasn't how he wanted to talk to him. He had to find a way out. Kaminari could pick the lock, he was a villain after all.

Shit- How was he going to escape though? He got out of the chair and looked around before face-palming at himself.

 _'Moron. Like an exit is just going to appear out of thin a-'_ He paused his though looking at the balcony window.

...He must've hit his head on the rescue mission, cause he was actually going to do this.

It was a good thing Bakugou's room was right next to his. Or maybe it wasn't. Guess Kirishima would have to find out by attempting a jump to his balcony.

Oh well. Something like this was going to happen sooner or later. Might as well be me who tests this out...

Kirishima stood on top of the railing of the balcony before taking a leap to Bakugou's. He landed with a thump, but on both feet.

'Huh. It actually worked.' The curtains to Bakugou's room opened and he looked ready to kill something before he saw Kirishima. He saw the exasperated expression on Bakugou's face before he opened the door.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kirishima gave a nervous laugh.

"Funny story, actually. I'll tell you if you let me in." He grinned. He got a glare in return but was let inside the room.

"I like what you've done with the place." He complimented, taking a look around the room. There were a few posters up on the walls with different pro heroes on them, more of All Might than the rest. He also had a lot of books on a shelf by his desk. His bed had a lot of layers to it with black and red as the colors. Overall, it seemed exactly like the kind of room Kirishima though he would have.

"Whatever. And are you going to talk or what? The hell were you doing outside on my balcony at this time of night? How the fuck did you even get there?"

"I jumped from mine." Bakugou held his face in his hands.

"Why the fuck would you do that?" Kirishima sat down in Bakugou's desk chair, pulling his legs up so he sat his legs criss crossed.

"Me and Kaminari are playing a game. He's trying to find me and I don't want him to, so I'm hiding. Hide and Seek basically." Bakugou kept on glaring at him.

"And you thought that I would be a good idea if you came in here?"

"Yep!" Kirishima smiled.

"Are you an idiot? Why the hell would you want to be in here in the first place? And for that matter, the fuck made you jump from your balcony to mine?! That shit is dangerous, hair-for-brains!"

"Aww, are you worried about me, Blasty? Don't worry, I know I can make the jump now, I'll be fine. Plus, I've been crushed by a giant monster before, remember? Someone here was gonna do it sooner or later" He got a nod from Bakugou for that comment. "As for the other question, I like hanging out with you. We're friends, aren't we?" He gave him another bright smile.

"...Whatever." A small red blush spread across Bakugou's cheeks as he turned his head and Kirishima's smile got the tiniest bit wider, his eyes a bit brighter. He started a conversation and they talked for awhile.

Kaminari listened a bit through the door before sighing and getting back to his room.


	3. Class Trip

**-Denki Kaminari-**

He had been trying to talk to Kirishima for a long time, but the guy had been avoiding him. Kaminari could understand where that came from, but it still pissed him off.

It wasn't the only thing that he was pissed about though.

Kirishima had betrayed him and the League of Villains by going to save Bakugou with Midoriya and the others. No way that wouldn't make Kaminari at least a little angry.

Correction, _**very angry.**_

How could the guy that had been with him for all that time just suddenly switch sides like it was nothing? Kaminari had trusted him enough to go and infiltrate **_U.A_** of all places with him. Kirishima couldn't just throw all of that work to enact their plan away.

Every second he thought about it more, the more it pissed Kaminari off. At this point, there was no way he was going to be able to talk to Kirishima civilly now.

Whatever, if he didn't want to talk, they didn't have to talk. But that meant that Kaminari could get back at Kirishima in _another way._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **-Eijirou Kirishima-**

Kirishima had told himself that he was going to turn himself over to the heroes soon, but when exactly was 'soon'? It had been a couple of weeks, but it seemed so much shorter. Which was different considering what they'd gone through in only a few months so far at U.A. Still, admitting to being one of the people helping the villains was a problem that he'd better face soon before he came to regret not doing so in the future.

That wasn't the only thing he was worried about. He still hadn't talked to Kaminari.

Kirishima knew that Kaminari was bound to be really angry with him to start with, he had been betrayed by Kirishima after all, but not saying anything to the guy, even avoiding him was bound to make him even more mad.

Kirishima was just too scared to talk to Kaminari. He kept trying to form something in his head to say every chance he got, but he never deemed anything good enough to say. He knew his reason for going against them, but why was it so hard to put it into words?

 _Geez, when did things get so complicated?_ Eijirou sighs. He looks over to the right to see Bakugou, studying his textbook. He smiled. _At least I've got him._

Bakugou took his eyes off his textbook after feeling Kirishima's eyes on him. He looked towards the guy, who gave him a bright smile. Bakugou glared.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? I'm only letting you stay here so you can fucking study to bring up your shitty grades, dumb-ass. Not so you can sit there and do fucking nothing."

"Oh come on, Baku! I already did one chapter, how much more do you want me to do" Kirishima whined.

"And this is why your grades are shit."

"Give me a break Bakugou! And while we're at it, you need one too. Can't push yourself too hard now." Kirishima grinned. Bakugou sighed and shut his book.

"Fine, whatever. It's not my fucking problem if you fail again." Kirishima laughed.

"Don't worry, I've been studying extra hard this time around so I can go with everyone if there's a school trip again." _Plus, I was kinda trying not to go on the last one. This time though..._

 _I'll definitely go with everyone._

Kirishima rolled his eyes at the thought. _Pfft, yeah right. Like you're actually going to be with all of them on the next one. Not a chance. I won't be with them this time..._

Kirishima shook his head and his bad thoughts away. There was always hope, right? Maybe if he explained everything they would go easy punishing him?

Bakugou just looked at Kirishima shaking his head, confusion on his face. "What's up with you?" Kirishima played it off with a laugh.

"Nothing, I'm good. But something has to be wrong with _you_ now." The King of Eplodo-Kills glared.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing.~ But that's the second time that you've been worried about me in a span of two days." The red head paused as he suddenly remembered something. "Wait, actually third. You were also worried about all of us right when we got to the dorms." Bakugou's face blushed a bright red.

"Shut up! I was not worried about any of you morons! It was just more annoying to have everyone like that. I'm more used to you idiots being loud all the time." Eijirou's eyes widened and he smiled.

"Come on, blasty, you love us. Admit it~" He laughed and used his quirk to stop the explosion from Bakugou.

.

.

.

"Okay everyone. Take your seats, I have announcement for all of you guys." Aizawa walked into the classroom and Class 1-A took their seats and looked to the front at their teacher.

"Although this is sudden, this class is going on a trip." The room was silent for a moment before everyone reacted.

"WHAT!?"

"Okay, quiet down. I know that some of you that have siblings that went to this school never heard anything about a class trip. It's something new that we've decided to do for you all. This class especially after the situations that you guys have had to deal with this year so far. The principle decided to give you a break."Aizawa explained to the kids.

This was the explanation he gave them: You guys need a break. A special class trip was put in for you guys so you can have a short break. No training or fighting villains, it's just going to be a normal trip like the ones you'd take at a normal school.

It wasn't the only reason that they were going to send Class 1-A away though. The teachers had gotten together and discussed more about the information leak and the possible traitor among the school. And while they hated to admit it, they couldn't rule out the possibility of that traitor being one of the kids. If this was the case, and a villain happened to attack Class 1-A while they were on their trip, it would be pretty clear then. At least, that the traitor was a part of that class. The same goes for Class 1-B, who would be traveling to another place in Japan.

"Normally around this time of the year, we would be taking you all to get provisional hero licenses. But U.A's decided to take this trip instead for right now and once we get back you guys will be able to take that test. Same goes for Class B. It was lucky that we were able to pull some strings for you guys to make this happen."

The possibility of a traitor was another thing holding the teachers from letting U.A students from taking the exam to get a provisional license. If a villain really was among the class, it would be bad news if they had a hero license. It made it a lot easier to mix with the other students.

"Thank you so much for doing this for us, Aizawa-sensei!"

"You guys deserve it." He told them in response, his voice flat. "The location is a surprise, so you'll be getting into four groups of five. Do that now, I'm going to take a nap while you do so." He got into his yellow sleeping bag and Class A jumped right into action.

.

.

.

 **-Izuku Midoriya-**

Izuku stayed in his seat, not getting up out of habit. He remembered the times he had to be assigned to a group in middle school because no one had wanted him in their group because he'd been quirk-less. He was the only one that had to be assigned like that.

"Deku!" Izuku looked up in Uraraka's direction. She grinned at him. "What are you doing still sitting there? Get over here!" Izuku smiled. _That right... It's different this year. This time, I've got real friends to pair up with._

He walked over to Uraraka and Iida's desks. "So the three of us are going to be in a group?" He asked, for clarification. Ochako nodded.

"Yep! Now we just gotta get two more people..." She looked around the room. "Ah! Tsu! You want to be in a group with us?" Ochako waved at her. Tsuyu turned her head and walked towards them.

"Sure! I'll be with you guys."

"Great! Now we only need one more person and our group's complete." Iida told her. Izuku looked around for another person. His eyes landed on Todoroki, who was still sitting in his seat watching everyone.

"Hey Todoroki!" Izuku called, walking towards his desk. He smiled at him. "Do you want to be in our group?" He gestured backwards to where the rest of his group was standing. Todoroki looked back at them before looking towards Izuku. He nodded his head.

"Okay. I'll join you guys." Izuku and Ochako grinned while Tenya and Tsuyu smiled. Shouto couldn't hold back the small smile he got looking at them.

They all got together in a circle and started talking about the trip. Izuku couldn't stop smiling the whole time.

This was definitely going to a school trip he was bound to enjoy. Hopefully, he'd make really good memories with everyone.

.

.

.

 **-Katsuki Bakugou-**

Katsuki didn't bother getting out of his seat. He didn't care too much about who he got stuck with as long as it wasn't Deku.

Besides, Kirishima was already on his way to him with Sero anyways. He didn't need to waste the energy to get up and crowd around the middle of the fucking room with everyone else. Jeez, did the idiots even realize how much space there was in the front of the class? Morons. Even Deku's group had the sense to move to the back of the classroom.

"Hey Bakugou! Me, you, and Sero are going to start off our little group. Now, who else should we have...?" He looked around the room. Sero spotted Kaminari and Mineta.

"Hey guys! Over here, come join us!" Bakugou rolled his eyes but noticed something. He almost missed it, but Kirishima had jumped a bit when Sero called Kaminari to their group.

 _What the hell was that?_ Bakugou frowned and his eyes narrowed slightly. _Did those two idiots get into a fight or some shit? I do not want to have to deal with that on the damn trip..._

Katsuki's thoughts were interrupted when Kirishima grinned at the two newcomers to their group.

"Yes! Join the dark side. We have cookies."

"Oh, really? I'd kill for some chocolate chip right now." Kaminari told Kirishima and Sero. They chuckled. Mineta didn't look too happy with the group. Sero glanced down at him.

"What's up with you?"

"Why I'm I stuck with a bunch of guys?" Katsuki rolled his eyes.

"It's cause there was no chance in hell a girl was going to join a group with you dude. Come on, think man." Kaminari answered with a grin. "Besides is that the only thing you're worried about? We've got Blasty McSplode over here in our group." Kirishima and Sero snickered. Bakugou slammed his hand down on his desk.

"ALRIGHT ASSHOLE. YOU WANNA DIE?" His palm started sparking. Kaminari snicked. Kirishima hooked his arm around Katsuki's shoulders.

"Oh come on Bakugou! He's just messin' with ya." He glared at Kirishima for a second, but did nothing else after.

Katsuki did not like that fucking smirk on Sero's face.

"Holy crap Kirishima. You've tamed the beast that is Bakugou. Congrats dude." Katsuki's palms sparked up again. He didn't even notice the faint red that spread across Kirishima's face as he turned away from them.

"WHAT WAS THAT? WHAT THE FUCK? I HAVE NOT BEEN 'TAMED,' I'M NOT A FUCKING ANIMAL, YOU SHIT."

Everyone but Bakugou laughed. He glared at them all and even though it was tempting, he didn't send any explosions at them. He sat back down in his seat and looked towards the window, his cheek leaning against his palm.

 _This is going to be a long fucking trip._ He groaned.

.

.

.

 **-Denki Kaminari-**

After getting into their groups, Aizawa had explained to the class that they would be traveling to Nara. They would have a few days to plan out where they wanted to go and then they would be off.

Meanwhile, Denki would be planning some _other things_ as well.

He wasn't an idiot, he knew that the teachers only wanted to take a trip to lure out the villains and traitor in the classes. Though, if he knew that already, he would plan around it. Plus, informing Shigaraki and Kurogiri would be easy with his quirk.

...

Kaminari frowned.

Jirou's words from awhile ago kept coming back to him. One thing she said in particular. _Why become a villain?_

 _Tch_. Denki didn't need to be thinking about something useless like that. He had work to do. Oh! And no **_partner_** to do it with. Kaminari ended up glaring at whatever was around him.

 _Kirishima you bastard..._ He took a deep breath and sighed. _Come on, focus! You have limited time here._

Whatever, he'd repay Kirishima soon enough. A smirk showed on his face.

It was really lucky that he got paired in the same group as Kirishima. And even more lucky that Bakugou and Sero were there too. Since they were close friends with Kaminari, it would be perfect to reveal who he was in front of them. He couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces.

 _Damn it. You're getting distracted again, Denki._

He slapped the sides of his cheeks and got back to work.


End file.
